


Jack Now Has Three (3) Children, Sorry These Are Just The Rules And The Adoption Is Final

by RavenpuffWrites



Series: Must Have Done Something Right [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Angst? Oh boy you bet ya but only because Ryan refuses to talk to people, Aromantic Ryan, FAHC, Fake AH Crew, Fluff? sure maybe?, Gen, Genderfluid Jack, Humor? At times yes, Lindsay really is out here keeping Ryan together, Non-Binary Gavin, Non-Binary Jeremy, Team Same Desk, Trans Michael, Trans Ryan, chat fic, p l e a s e, please for the love of god Ry just talk to them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:21:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24862228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenpuffWrites/pseuds/RavenpuffWrites
Summary: TimothyRimothy: Hey want to see something great we should totally get for the apartment?TimothyRimothy: fringeorfoe.jpg (attached is an image of a red couch with fringe hanging off the bottom)GoldenBoi: Jeremy, no
Relationships: Jeremy Dooley & Gavin Free & Ryan Haywood
Series: Must Have Done Something Right [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1606528
Comments: 13
Kudos: 42





	Jack Now Has Three (3) Children, Sorry These Are Just The Rules And The Adoption Is Final

**Author's Note:**

> Jeremy uses xe/xem/xyr  
> Jack uses she/they  
> Gavin uses so/sol/sols/solaireself 
> 
> Ryan: LovelyRyan  
> Jeremy: TimothyRimothy  
> Gavin: GoldenBoi  
> Lindsay: WildCard  
> Fiona: SuperNova  
> Jack: CrewMom  
> Geoff: CrewDad  
> Trevor: NotTrevor  
> Michael: Mogar  
> Matt: AxialMyatt

**GoldenBoi:** Ryyyaaaaaannnnn

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryyyyyyyy

**GoldenBoi:** Rybell

**TimothyRimothy:** Rybread

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan, why won’t you answer us, Ryan?

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan it’s important!

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan!!

**LovelyRyan:** _Y’all_

**LovelyRyan:** I am trying to go over heist details with Trevor and Lindsay

**GoldenBoi:** But Ryan, this is important, Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** good lord what have you two done

**TimothyRimothy:** We’re arguing over color schemes.

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy wants to buy an ugly couch for our apartment!

**LovelyRyan:** …

**LovelyRyan:** Okay firstly, you both realize that we don’t actually _have_ an apartment

**GoldenBoi:** Well no not yet but we’re future planning.

**LovelyRyan:** And secondly, we all already own furniture so shouldn’t we try to use some of that first.

**GoldenBoi:** No offense, Ry, but your stuff is shite.

**TimothyRimothy:** The only thing you get to bring is stuff from the penthouse, your place is a tragedy to humanity.

**LovelyRyan:** Well, see if I invite you over anymore.

**GoldenBoi:** We can pick locks, there’s no need for invites.

**LovelyRyan:** damn that’s true

**TimothyRimothy:** I think we should leave our places as they are, anyways. To both cover our civilian tracks and as extra safe houses.

**GoldenBoi:** Which means we need new furniture

**LovelyRyan:** Fine, but there’s still no point in buying it until we have a place and know what fits.

**GoldenBoi:** Fair play, but to be fair it was more an argument that Jeremy wanted a bright red couch

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah well Gav suggested white, which is highly impractical.

**LovelyRyan:** mhm yeah

**LovelyRyan:** Probably want a black or brown color. Maybe grey if we’re wanting to push it.

**GoldenBoi:** You are _not_ going to bleed on our couch

**TimothyRimothy:** Well not on purpose but you never know.

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, if you bleed on our couch, I will kill you, Jeremy.

**LovelyRyan:** What about me?

**GoldenBoi:** You get a pass but only if it’s on accident

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey! Rude!

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy you would do it just to annoy me. Ryan would _never._

**LovelyRyan:** It’s okay Jeremy, you can bleed on my couch, I don’t mind.

**GoldenBoi:** Of course you don’t you weirdo

**LovelyRyan:** Thanks!

**LovelyRyan:** Lindsay is going to destroy my phone if I don’t start paying attention, so I’m going now.

**LovelyRyan:** No more furniture arguing until we have an apartment, please?

**TimothyRimothy:** … god he’s such a dork

**GoldenBoi:** mhm yeah, but we love him anyway.

**TimothyRimothy:** True

**TimothyRimothy:** How many plants should we get for the apartment you think?

**GoldenBoi:** Well at least 5 or 6 new ones, yeah? Just nothing cats are allergic to.

**TimothyRimothy:** Two cats?

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, _of course._

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan isn’t going to want to say yes

**GoldenBoi:** Nah it’s fine. If Ry says no, I have a secret weapon

**TimothyRimothy:** Asking him really really nicely because he’s bad at saying no?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh well yeah that might work

**GoldenBoi:** But I was just thinking we could get a dog also.

**TimothyRimothy:** Gavin Free, you are a fucking genius

**GoldenBoi:** I just know my idiots, is all

**TimothyRimothy:** _Dork_

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey want to see something great we should totally get for the apartment?

**TimothyRimothy:** fringeorfoe.jpg (attached is an image of a red couch with fringe hanging off the bottom)

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, _no_

**TimothyRimothy:** What? What’s the problem?

**LovelyRyan:** Well for one I wouldn’t say that the fringe is safe for cats

**TimothyRimothy:** Oh yeah they would try to eat it probably, huh?

**GoldenBoi:** It’s also bloody ugly, Jeremy

**TimothyRimothy:** I call it cowboy chic

**LovelyRyan:** Call it what you want, the answer is no.

**TimothyRimothy:** Fine, I’ll find something else.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** I don’t know why, but this one really speaks to me, I think we should get it.

**TimothyRimothy:** pasteldisco.jpg (attached is an image of a blue couch with purple, pink, green, and yellow triangles that are put together to make large plus signs. There is also a chair and an ottoman with wavy stripes of purple, pink, yellow, and green)

**TimothyRimothy:** And it’s a set too, which is even better

**GoldenBoi:** Jesus Christ Jeremy, where did you find that thing?

**TimothyRimothy:** Isn’t it awesome?

**LovelyRyan:** It sure is something

**GoldenBoi:** I-I don’t even know what to _say_

**GoldenBoi:** It’s horrifying, Lil J

**TimothyRimothy:** Ooh so I’ll put that as a maybe then, okay

**TimothyRimothy:** Is it the colors you don’t like? Or the patterns?

**LovelyRyan:** Both

**GoldenBoi:** They're both awful yeah but the combination is just…

**LovelyRyan:** A crime to humanity

**TimothyRimothy:** Oh, perfect! That’s exactly what I was going for.

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** okay so this might cause some problems with blood, but I still think we should consider it

**TimothyRimothy:** jouch.jpg (attached is an image of a couch made entirely out of jeans)

**GoldenBoi:** Absolutely not, Jeremy. I refuse to click on that just out of principle

**TimothyRimothy:** oh come on Gav, don’t you want to know what a jouch looks like?

**GoldenBoi:** You know what, I’m okay actually, don’t need those nightmares

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy, where did you find this?

**TimothyRimothy:** The Internet

**TimothyRimothy:** I found something you might like actually, Ry

**TimothyRimothy:** Vagatable.jpg (attached is an image of what looks to be a giant version of Ryan’s mask, with a piece of glass on top of it)

**LovelyRyan:** That is equal parts terrifying and fucking cool

**GoldenBoi:** Jeremy, you should see his face Jeremy. He looks so conflicted

**TimothyRimothy:** You want it, don’t you Ryan?

**LovelyRyan:** No!

**GoldenBoi:** You’re lying, Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** No I’m not!

**GoldenBoi:** You are!

**TimothyRimothy:** Gav, is he making the face?

**LovelyRyan:** What face?

**GoldenBoi:** Oh he’s definitely making the face

**LovelyRyan:** _what face?_

**TimothyRimothy:** The “I really want this thing but won’t admit it” face. It’s your lying face.

**GoldenBoi:** Well it’s different from just your general lying face, but similar. This is specifically lying about wants/needs

**LovelyRyan:** I do not have a face for that

**LovelyRyan:** And I’m a very good liar, thank you very much

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan you absolutely have a face for that!

**TimothyRimothy:** You’re not good at lying to us, though

**GoldenBoi:** No one is good at lying to me, that is a pretty important part of my job

**LovelyRyan:** Okay fair

**LovelyRyan:** But I still say you’re wrong because I do not want that table

**GoldenBoi:** …

**GoldenBoi:** So you added it to the list, right J?

**TimothyRimothy:** Oh absolutely

**LovelyRyan:** Jeremy aren’t you supposed to be on a stakeout with Michael?

**TimothyRimothy:** Nice try deflecting Ry, still added the table though

**TimothyRimothy:** But to answer your question, yes we’re on a stakeout but we’re both bored as fuck because nothing is happening

**GoldenBoi:** Did you start furniture shopping for fun, Jeremy?

**TimothyRimothy:** Well

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah pretty much

**TimothyRimothy:** To be fair it was actually serious at first until Michael got bored too and started looking for ugly housewarming gifts which led to us looking and laughing at horrible furniture

**TimothyRimothy:** Speaking of

**TimothyRimothy:** TheseHands.jpg (attached is an image of two large hands, facing palm up, and cupped together to make a seat)

**LovelyRyan:** Oh perfect I can finally fulfill my desire to have my ass held every time I sit

**GoldenBoi:** I thought hands weren’t allowed on your ass, Ryan

**TimothyRimothy:** You said it was off-limits even when we were fake married.

**LovelyRyan:** That’s because only fake hands are allowed to touch my ass. No humans allowed, sorry

**GoldenBoi:** Bold of you to assume I’m real

**TimothyRimothy:** Bold of you to assume I’m human

**LovelyRyan:** Bold of you to assume

**GoldenBoi:** Bold you

**TimothyRimothy:** assume

**LovelyRyan:** Speaking of I can’t believe Jeremy assumes that marriage was fake

**TimothyRimothy:** It was set up by the agency???

**LovelyRyan:** Yeah and?

**GoldenBoi:** Are you implying that it wasn’t fake?

**LovelyRyan:** …

**TimothyRimothy:** Ryan???!

**LovelyRyan:** Oh look, it’s time to water my plants

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** Love you both, bye!

* * *

**WildCard:** So is there a reason Gavin just started yelling from the living room and then you conveniently fled from the room?

**LovelyRyan:** I can neither confirm nor deny I had anything to do with this

**LovelyRyan:** Also where are you?? I didn’t see you come in??

**WildCard:** Oh I was proving a point to Trevor about the Penthouse not being secure so I came in through the windows

**WildCard:** He yelled for a while about how stupid that was so now I’m hiding in the kitchen with Fiona baking

**LovelyRyan:** You climbed in the window?!

**WildCard:** Oh yeah, well remember when yesterday Trevor said we wouldn’t be able to get in from the roof because there wasn’t any door and he looked at me like I was an idiot when I said we could use the windows?

**WildCard:** Guess who’s the idiot now?

**LovelyRyan:** …

**LovelyRyan:** Lindsay, I love you, but that was one of the stupidest things you have ever done

**WildCard:** Oh you wildly underestimate me dear Vagabond

**WildCard:** But I appreciate that

**LovelyRyan:** Does this mean I can hide with you until Gavin calms down?

**WildCard:** Fine, but no sampling the wares

* * *

**GoldenBoi:** HI I WOULD LIKE TO HOLD A CALLOUT SESSION PLEASE BECAUSE WHAT THE EVER LOVING FUCK

**SuperNova:** Gavin we can all hear your shouting, you don’t need to do it over text

**GoldenBoi:** NO FIONA I DO BECAUSE THIS IS SERIOUS!

**SuperNova:** Okay but Gavin. Gavin?

**SuperNova:** You need to chill out, okay Gavin? You need to chill the fuck out, okay Gavin?

**GoldenBoi:** Sorry Fiona, you’re right

**SuperNova:** Good, now please finish your announcement

**LovelyRyan:** Gav if this is about earlier…

**GoldenBoi:** Oh it’s exactly about that, Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** Gav, it was a _joke_

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan, you say that Ryan, but I don’t think that’s true

**LovelyRyan:** … _Gav_

**GoldenBoi:** _Ryan_

**TimothyRimothy:** _Jeremy_

**TimothyRimothy:** Sorry, just figured since I was a part of this I should say something

**CrewDad:** It’s is too _late_ for this bullshit, one of you better start explaining or you’re all grounded

**LovelyRyan:** You’re not my dad

**CrewDad:** Ryan. Explain. Now.

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan thinks that he and Jeremy are actually married

**TimothyRimothy:** No, Ryan _joked_ about us being actually married because we used to fake marriage a lot for the agency

**GoldenBoi:** And I think that lie is bullshit because Ryan ran off and won’t look me in the eye and he only does that when he’s lying!

**CrewDad:** Ryan?

**LovelyRyan:** It was _mostly_ a joke

**CrewMom:** Mostly isn’t exactly a confidence builder here

**LovelyRyan:** The agency did a _lot_ of shady things when it came to Jeremy and I. Crossed the boundaries of legality more time than once, and they knew our signatures better than we did

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah, pretty much the only _not_ shitty thing they did was make us partners. We weren’t even allowed to see our paperwork most of the time. Limited details as possible

**LovelyRyan:** I’m just saying, I wouldn’t put it past them to have had us legally married to make our covers more believable. Especially when our cover included us “renewing our vows” and killing the wedding planner after.

**TimothyRimothy:** _oh my god_

**TimothyRimothy:** We might actually be married. They did everything they could to make it official

**CrewMom:** But wouldn’t’ve those documents been faked? So if anything your aliases were legally married and not you?

**LovelyRyan:** They were…

**LovelyRyan:** But when Jeremy and I were planning our… departure, we first tried to erase our files so they couldn’t follow us. Most of the data I couldn’t access, and what I could I only really got a glimpse of before the alarms went off

**LovelyRyan:** But it _looked_ like Jeremy and I were both listed under my last name

**LovelyRyan:** And in general presented as a couple

**TimothyRimothy:** It could have been because we were a team

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe

**SuperNova:** Wouldn’t that be the kind of thing Gavin could look up, I mean it would be attached to some sort of legal file wouldn’t it?

**TimothyRimothy:** Probably not. Gav and Trevor can both attest, there’s not a whole lot on Ryan and us from before Fahc

**GoldenBoi:** For all intents and purposes it’s like they never existed really. Caused a bloody mess of trying to check them out before they joined the crew.

**LovelyRyan:** When you join, the Agency wipes every trace of you from the world. Makes it harder to track if there’s nothing there, and with no attachments you’re less likely to leave

**TimothyRimothy:** And we destroyed any trace of us at the Agency so…

**SuperNova:** Well then why is this even a problem? Even if you two _had_ been legally married, there’s no way to trace that, there’s no record of it. Destroying your data was _basically_ a divorce

**TimothyRimothy:** Good points, good points

**GoldenBoi:** Honestly I just thought it was funny if these two had been married without knowing it

**CrewDad:** They _are_ married and just don’t know it

**SuperNova:** Well basically yeah for all intents and purposes

**LovelyRyan:** Well, marriage _is_ good for tax benefits and shit like that right?

**GoldenBoi:** “shit like that”

**CrewDad:** Ryan you’ve never paid taxes a day in your life

**LovelyRyan:** I mean the agency probably paid them for me, but no I personally haven’t ever 

**LovelyRyan:** Great thing about joining them straight out of college, I never had to do any type of real adult stuff because they just took care of it and as a bonus completely wiped away student debt.

**TimothyRimothy:** They paid your college debt?

**TimothyRimothy:** Lucky, I had to join illegal fight rings and do crime to pay for my college

**LovelyRyan:** Ah, should have had parents who would sell you to “government” agencies before you left high school like mine did.

**LovelyRyan:** They paid for my college and I had a job afterward!

**GoldenBoi:** Ryan, I do not like your parents, Ryan

**LovelyRyan:** Most people don’t.

**SuperNova:** Wait your parents sold you?

**LovelyRyan:** Yep. They were _super_ _great_.

**TimothyRimothy:** And also super dead

**GoldenBoi:** And I still do not like them

**CrewMom:** You know, I feel like that explains a whole lot about Ryan in retrospect

**SuperNova:** It does and I hate it

**CrewMom:** Anyways Ryan is now officially my third child, congratulations Fiona and Matt wherever he is, you have a new brother.

**SuperNova:** At least Ryan is cooler than Matt is

**AxialMyatt:** I was about to argue that but I mean you’re probably right

**TimothyRimothy:** Shut up Matt, of course she’s right.

**AxialMyatt:** Alright calm down, I wasn’t insulting your husband so chill out

**LovelyRyan:** Can I say no to this adoption? I don’t want Matt as a brother

**AxialMyatt:** Well that’s just mean

**CrewMom:** No, the adoption is final, deal with it.

**LovelyRyan:** :(

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey, if I’m married to Ryan does that mean I’m Matt’s… shit what would the gender-neutral version of that be…

**GoldenBoi:** Sibling-In-Law?

**TimothyRimothy:** Yes!

**TimothyRimothy:** Also ugh Matt’s kind of my sibling now

**AxialMyatt:** What have I done to you? Why are you two like this?

**LovelyRyan:** Because Matt, you’re _you_

**AxialMyatt:** Alright well that clears up fucking nothing, thanks for that

**TimothyRimothy:** We’re teasing Matt, we love you really

**LovelyRyan:** Salt of the earth as Geoff would say

**GoldenBoi:** Oh but Ryan! I need you to marry me now Ryan!

**LovelyRyan:** Okay

**LovelyRyan:** Any reason why?

**GoldenBoi:** I want to be Fiona’s sibling-in-law

**SuperNova:** Ryan please do not do that, I can’t handle being more related to Gavin

**GoldenBoi:** But Fiona!

**SuperNova:** Gavin do you know how cliché it would be to say my best friend is my sibling? Do you?

**SuperNova:** Do you really want to kill Chungə?

**GoldenBoi:** No

**GoldenBoi:** But I still think I should be able to marry Ryan since Jeremy already did. It’s only fair

**LovelyRyan:** If it’s that important to you, Gav, we can have a “wedding” before we move into our apartment

**GoldenBoi:** Really?

**WildCard:** I call making your cake

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey what about me? I didn’t get a wedding

**LovelyRyan:** We can have one too, Jeremy

**TimothyRimothy:** Fuck yeah

**SuperNova:** I’m Gavin’s best man, sorry calling it

**Mogar:** _excuse me_

**GoldenBoi:** Aw, Michael, you can be my best man when I marry Jeremy, Michael!

**Mogar:** Fucking better be. You’re _my_ best friend

**GoldenBoi:** Of course, Michael!

**GoldenBoi:** Team

**Mogar:** Nice

**GoldenBoi:** Dynamite!

**Mogar:** DYNAMITE

**LovelyRyan:** I want Lindsay to be my best man

**WildCard:** Fuck that, I want to be your maid of honor.

**LovelyRyan:** Okay?

**TimothyRimothy:** Hey Matt? Want to be my best man for a wedding?

**AxialMyatt:** yeah for sure man

**TimothyRimothy:** Trevor can be my best man for the other.

**NotTrevor:** I call Gavin’s wedding!

**NotTrevor:** Dusky Boys!

**CrewMom:** Are you three _seriously_ planning a wedding?

**GoldenBoi:** Yeah!

**TimothyRimothy:** It’s just for fun, I mean clearly we won’t legally be married

**CrewMom:** … okay

**LovelyRyan:** It’s just for _fun_

**CrewMom:** Marriage is not “just for fun” but okay Jan, whatever you say

**LovelyRyan:** …

* * *

**LovelyRyan:** Lindsay I fucked up, I fucked up big time

**WildCard:** Ryan breathe

**WildCard:** You didn’t fuck up

**LovelyRyan:** Yes I _did_

**LovelyRyan:** Because now everyone thinks that this is like, us proving we like romantically love each other, this is a romantic marriage, oh god what if Gav and Jeremy _think_

**WildCard:** Ryan, for the love of god, b r e a t h e

**LovelyRyan:** I can’t Lindsay I’m freaking out

**LovelyRyan:** I _can’t_ lose them Linds, I _can’t_. And we agreed but what if they changed their minds, and I’m not enough anymore

**WildCard:** One day you are going to get it through your thick skull how much everyone in this crew loves you no matter what

**WildCard:** Gavin and Jeremy aren’t going to leave you, Ryan. Whatever the three of you have, they understand that. And this whole “marriage” is part of that

**WildCard:** Have you told them yet about being aromantic?

**LovelyRyan:** No.

**LovelyRyan:** I don’t- I don’t even know if that’s _right_ and I don’t want to mess things up, I mean they _know_ but we haven’t really talked about it, just about us

**WildCard:** You need to talk to them, Ry. They’re going to understand and you’ll feel a lot better if you do. If you’re all on the same page.

**LovelyRyan:** I don’t even have it figured out, Lindsay. I told you, this is all new to me

**WildCard:** You don’t have to have it figured out. Just _talk_ to them

**LovelyRyan:** Maybe…

**WildCard:** If you want someone to practice on, I’m always available.

**LovelyRyan:** Thanks Lindsay

**LovelyRyan:** I… just for everything, thank you.

**WildCard:** Hey, that’s what your maid of honor is for.

**WildCard:** I get both weddings, by the way. None of this sharing shit Jeremy and Gav are doing.

**LovelyRyan:** Wouldn’t be right any other way.

* * *

**LovelyRyan:** Gav are you…

**GoldenBoi:** what’s up, Rybell?

**TimothyRimothy:** Is everything okay, Ry?

**TimothyRimothy:** Jack didn’t upset you too much with the wedding talk, did they?

**LovelyRyan:** No, no it’s uh

**LovelyRyan:** It’s fine, I mean the wedding was _my_ idea

**LovelyRyan:** I just

**LovelyRyan:** I know we were going to wait until Jeremy got back to go to bed, but I’m kind of tired now

**LovelyRyan:** I just wanted to know if Gav wanted to join me

**GoldenBoi:** Of course.

**GoldenBoi:** Ry… have you been crying?

**LovelyRyan:** no

**TimothyRimothy:** Oh Rybread

**TimothyRimothy:** We’re going to have a discussion when I get home, okay?

**TimothyRimothy:** We _love_ you Ryan. On our terms.

**GoldenBoi:** Don't worry J, I’ll give him as much love as I can from both of us

**GoldenBoi:** Come on Ry, let’s go to bed

**LovelyRyan:** _sorry_

**GoldenBoi:** No, no apologies

**TimothyRimothy:** You have no reason to. You’ve done nothing wrong.

**TimothyRimothy:** Take care of him, Gav

**GoldenBoi:** Always

* * *

**CrewMom:** Why won’t they just admit to us they’re dating? Wouldn’t that be easier than keeping this up?

**CrewDad:** Come on Jack, you know the three of them. They’re fucking dramatic assholes, they’re probably planning a whole big reveal

**CrewDad:** Maybe this wedding is part of it

**CrewMom:** God I hope so or I’m going to…

**CrewMom:** No wonder Ry has issues admitting people love him with how secret they try to keep this relationship

**CrewDad:** Maybe they do it _because_ Ryan has problems admitting people care about him

**CrewDad:** He does get really uncomfortable whenever it’s brought it

**CrewMom:** If they would just admit it, we could move on

**CrewMom:** But like you said, they’re dramatic idiots

**CrewDad:** What are the chances the wedding was actually a joke and they’re not dating?

**CrewMom:** There’s no fucking way, Geoff, have you seen those three idiots?

**CrewMom:** I would bet you anything those three idiots are dating

**CrewMom:** I would- I would agree to supervise the next Gavin and Fiona heist alone if they’re not dating

**CrewDad:** I fucking hate that you’re probably right because I really do not want to draw the straw for that heist

**CrewDad:** I would rather be safe in the penthouse while they’re out causing whatever fucking disaster on the streets. After last time…

**CrewMom:** Oh I don’t want to go either but that’s how confident I am about them

**CrewDad:** How are you going to get them to admit one way or another?

**CrewMom:** Well let’s see where things go, huh?

* * *

**TimothyRimothy:** Are you still up, Gav?

**GoldenBoi:** Course I am, Jeremy

**GoldenBoi:** You know how Ry’s nightmares can get on bad nights. I couldn’t go to sleep knowing one might happen and I might not wake up.

**GoldenBoi:** Besides, he only just fell asleep

**TimothyRimothy:** At least he’s sleeping at all.

**TimothyRimothy:** Michael and I should be done here soon. The twins will be rotating in for the last few hours, but Michael has meetings tomorrow with Geoff and Ryan. If he’s feeling up to it

**GoldenBoi:** He’ll go even if he’s not. You know how seriously he takes the Vagabond

**TimothyRimothy:** Yeah, I know

**TimothyRimothy:** Is he okay? Do you know what upset him in the first place?

**GoldenBoi:** Wouldn’t say. Got a bloody iron grip on me though so I can make a few guesses

**TimothyRimothy:** He thinks we’re going to leave him?

**GoldenBoi:** Yep

**TimothyRimothy:** When will he learn? When will he learn that our love is unending?

**GoldenBoi:** Honestly, that’s why I think the wedding is a good idea. We can get rings and make a promise to always be there and love each other and all of that crap

**GoldenBoi:** And if Ryan forgets, there’s a physical reminder.

**TimothyRimothy:** Are we getting a matching set of three rings or like one for each wedding or what?

**GoldenBoi:** We can decide that later. Maybe we can go ring shopping

**TimothyRimothy:** We need to talk to Ryan before we move on with the wedding stuff, Gav

**GoldenBoi:** you’re right. Sorry J, I was just excited

**TimothyRimothy:** It’s okay Gav, I get it. I am too.

**TimothyRimothy:** We can talk about it more tomorrow, yeah? Until then, try to get some rest.

**GoldenBoi:** You joining us after you get home?

**TimothyRimothy:** Always.

**GoldenBoi:** Cool. Night Lil J

**TimothyRimothy:** Night Gav


End file.
